


Video porno

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hermanastros [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom!Isak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Test de ETS, Top!Even, Unsafe Sex, even es una perra pero lo amamos igual, lovers to brothers, sexy even bech Næsheim, video porno, video sexual, virgin!isak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak necesita dinero y encuentra una extraña propuesta de un chico en Grindr. Grabar un video porno por 78mil kr. Era una oferta que no podía rechazar y el chico en cuestión es caliente.Pero a veces las cosas cambian de un día al otro.





	Video porno

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. Los personajes no son míos y esas cosas. 
> 
> El tema surgió cuando quise desesperadamente hacer un fic con un video pornográfico de Isak y Even. Habían dos formas de hacerlo: una era esta. Pero luego se me salió un poco de control.  
> Amo a Even teniendo sexo duro y siendo una perra con Isak. Amo eso. Por otro lado me encanta que Isak esté abajo en la relación y Even arriba. También me sorprendió que el tag de Sigrid y Jan no estén aun en ao3. Los padres de Even se llaman así oficialmente  
> Espero les guste
> 
> ETS: Es el test de Enfermedades de transmisión sexual.
> 
> ENJOY

Isak no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba el dinero. Había visto el anuncio en Grindr, lo cual es complejo a la hora de conseguir una entrevista de trabajo, pero le había resultado bastante conveniente, dado que en ese momento no necesitaba una cita sexual o un romance de verano, sino un trabajo, dinero.

Recordó ese instante, en la cama de la casa de su padre, porque luego que su madre enloqueció cuando estaba en secundaria se tuvo que ir a vivir allí. El hecho que su padre tenía una nueva pareja y querían casarse en unos pocos meses era suficiente para querer mudarte a otro apartamento y consiguió uno cerca de su universidad, pero debía juntar al menos 4mil kr por mes, era mucho dinero y no quería pedirle a su padre semejante cantidad de plata. Entonces, mientras bajaba aun por el Grindr prácticamente no usado, vio un anuncio de alguien particular.

**Even, 21 años.**

No había foto, pero la edad y el nombre hicieron que Isak entrara al perfil para ver un poco más de los datos del muchacho.

**Even, 21 años.**

_Sé que suena raro, pero busco a un chico pasivo de entre 18 y 21 años, que viva en Oslo, sin experiencia en el sexo, que no le importe grabar un video sexual conmigo. Soy activo, mido 1.95 mts y peso 78 kg. 20cm._

_78mil kr por un video. ...más._

Isak no comprendió que significaba el 20 cm hasta que unió los cabos y supo que era el tamaño del miembro erecto del muchacho en cuestión. No sabía si mandarle un mensaje o no hacerlo. Pero la cifra era más que suficiente para saldar el alquiler de varios meses e incluso para vivir plenamente y feliz durante un tiempo sin pensar en su padre y en la puta de su novia.  
No lo dudó, escribió un mensaje:

" _Me llamo Isak. Tengo 18 años y vivo en Oslo. No tengo experiencia en el sexo, acabo de salir del armario apenas terminé mis estudios secundarios. Creo que soy pasivo, en realidad no estoy seguro. Mido 1.81. Si te interesa, mándame mensaje_ ".

Simple, llano, a lo básico. Recibió la respuesta con la dirección casi al instante y concretaron una cita el viernes a las cinco de la tarde. No pensaba que las cinco sea una hora para el sexo, pero fue de todos modos y se asombró cuando tuvo delante de él un hermoso edificio con dos puertas de madera talladas y lacadas. Tocó el timbre y espero hasta que le contesten del otro lado del portero. La voz que apareció no era nada a la que se hubiera imaginado.

 _"¿Hola? ¿quién es?"_ se escuchó del otro lado. Isak debe recuperar el aliento antes de hablar nuevamente, ese chico tenía la voz más gruesa y profunda de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Hola, ehm, soy Isak, te hablé por tu propuesta de trabajo ¿eres Even? —cuestionó, Isak pensó que podría ser alguien que trabajaba para Even quien lo atendiera, del otro lado escuchó una risa.

 _"Sí, soy yo. Espera que te abro"_ incluso una frase tan corriente sonaba mal dado a la circunstancia del por qué estaban hablando, inmediatamente el timbre sonó e Isak pudo abrir la puerta.

Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, había demasiado lujo en aquel lugar e Isak entendió como un chico de 21 años podía ofrecer tanto dinero por un video íntimo. Sintió entonces que estaba completamente fuera de lugar y mal vestido, llevaba una sudadera con capucha negra y unos jeans, al lado de tanto lujo no parecía estar con su entorno.  
La puerta del departamento 1A era hermosa, blanca y con el número enchapado en oro. Isak golpeó la puerta y esperó a que alguien lo atienda, sabía que quien estaría del otro lado era Even, pues la voz volvió a aparecer antes que los pistillos crujieran.

Y allí estaba él, muy diferente a lo que Isak hubiera imaginado que sería un pervertido que disfrutaba grabándose con chicos muy jóvenes. Era alto, de cabello rubio y lacio, tirado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo corta, ojos azules, labios gruesos y rojos, camisa azul abierta con una cadenita de oro, jeans rasgados y botas de cuero negras. No habría nadie en este mundo que no quisiera follar con ese chico y se sorprendió al saber que él sería quien tendría ese honor.

—Tú eres Isak ¿verdad? —sonrió, tirando de sus labios para hacer una mueca. Isak solo asintió— Mucho gusto, soy Even, pasa y ponte cómodo.

Even guió a Isak hacia una habitación del fondo mientras el menor miraba absolutamente toda la casa, era grande y muy bien acomodada, parecía que venían a limpiarla todos los días pues no existía rastros de polvo. Isak no se da cuenta que ha dejado de andar para ver la casa y Even ya se encuentra en la otra punta.

—Isak —llamó. Isak giró y asintió, caminando más rápido hasta la habitación ambientada.

Había una cama enorme, varios muebles, una botella de lubricante y algunos juguetes, también Isak notó las dos cámaras perfectamente puestas para no autograbarse. Even se queda allí parado al lado de la cama, está acomodando el trípode mientras revisa en su computadora la luz de la habitación, casi no tiene en cuenta a Isak cuando este entra.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó Isak, era una pregunta estúpida, pero no le importa parecer estúpido frente al chico que planea follarlo.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —él miró a Isak y sonrió con dulzura—. Puedes quitarte la ropa, si quieres hacerlo en el baño es la puerta de la derecha, pero no tendrías que tener vergüenza de mi porque tendremos sexo en diez minutos.

—¿Por qué un chico como tú le pagaría a alguien para tener sexo? No creo que te falten propuestas —susurró sentándose en la cama y sacándose las zapatillas y los calcetines.

—Sí, bueno, en cuanto a eso nunca he tenido problemas —volvió a concentrar su atención en su computadora—. Pero Sonja no quiere grabarse teniendo sexo y es un fetiche que tengo desde hace tantos años y quiero cumplir.

—¿Y tiras 78 mil kr para eso? —cuestionó nuevamente, se levantó y se giró para quitarse los pantalones.

—No creo que esté desperdiciando el dinero —indicó, Even miró por la cámara el trasero de Isak y sonrió—. He intentado buscar a alguien por mucho tiempo, pero no todos responden el mensaje algunos creen que es una broma.

—¿Broma? —Isak se quitó la sudadera—. ¿Es broma?

—Absolutamente no —giró nuevamente y caminó hacia el cajón de uno de los armarios que hay allí—. Para que veas que es cierto, aquí tienes un adelanto, son 4mil kr, el resto lo tendrás al terminar.

Isak tomó el paquete y lo abrió para ver el efectivo, es demasiado dinero para tenerlo guardado allí a la vista. Even se le quedó mirando, tiene a Isak semi-desnudo —sólo con unos boxers blancos— frente a él. Sonrió y se relamió los labios.

—¿Te hiciste el test de ETS?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isak arqueando la ceja.

—¿ETS? Oh, cierto, eres virgen —Even sonrió ante esto, pero a Isak no le pareció gracioso—. Tengo mi examen realizado, es de hace dos días pero no te preocupes porque follo con condón.

—¿Qué? —volvió a decir Isak.

—¿No leíste todo el anuncio? —esta vez fue Even quien arqueó la ceja.

—¿Todo? ¿había más después de los 78mil kr? —Isak buscó su celular en sus pantalones y lo desbloqueó. Entró a la aplicación y fue directo al perfil de Even para darle click al "más." al final del anunció:

**Even, 21 años.**

_Sé que suena raro, pero busco a un chico pasivo de entre 18 y 21 años, que viva en Oslo, sin experiencia en el sexo, que no le importe grabar un video sexual conmigo. Soy activo, mido 1.95 mts y peso 78 kg. 20cm..._

_78mil kr por un video.  
Sin condón._

—¿Sin condón? —preguntó sorprendido, Even asintió.

—Se ve mejor y más sensual con el semen chorreando, es artístico —Isak levantó ambas cejas sin saber cómo contestar a ello—. ¿No te molesta? porque si te molesta no podemos hacer negocio.

—No, no, no, está bien —susurró dejando el paquete encima de una mesa—. No tengo problemas a follar sin condón. Si dices que estás limpio yo te creo.

—Bien entonces —Even lo miró de arriba a abajo—. Puedes sacarle el boxer y tirarte en la cama, tendré todo listo en unos momentos.

Even volvió a lo suyo.

++++++

No es que se sintiera mal, en realidad, se sentía fabuloso. Even lo había penetrado luego de prepararlo con delicadeza, pero lo follaba con una brutalidad que asombraba, mientras sus manos pasaban de su pecho directamente hacia la garganta, apretándolo. Even le había dicho que era muy apasionado en el sexo y que solía hacer algunas cosas que no eran bien vistas, pero Isak nunca creyó que lo ahorcaría frente a cámaras como si estuviera matando a alguien y grabando el delito. Pero el no poder respirar sumado a como el miembro de Even entraba y salía rápidamente de su cuerpo con esa magnitud exuberante en sus piernas, era la gloria. Se aferró a sus caderas con las piernas y gritó el nombre de Even todas las veces que quiso sin pensar en nada más que en como ese enorme miembro lo estaba destrozando.

No había nada que separe el miembro de Even de su cuerpo, porque no estaban usando condón, y su propio miembro no paraba de palpitar por sentirse tan vivo. El cabello despeinado de Even estaba en toda su cara pegado con sudor, sus labios al rojo vivo y su boca jadeando mientras continuaba golpeando su cuerpo una y otra vez. No sabía cómo saldría el video, pero lo que él estaba viendo de Even era increíble, majestuoso y excitante, deseaba hacerlo de nuevo una y otra y otra vez hasta morir en los brazos del muchacho con precioso rostro.

Even tiró de su cabello y logró darle en el ángulo para golpear su próstata tan fuertemente que logró generar una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Isak lanzó un alarido de placer, uno que hizo temblar la cámara y a Even al mismo tiempo. Su pene ya estaba en las últimas, hinchado y rojo, dispuesto a eyacular con el pre-semen en la punta, pero Even no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo acabar tan fácil y se detuvo.

—¿Eh? No, por favor.... —ronroneó Isak mordiéndose el labio—. Fóllame duro...hazme acabar.

—Shhh, bebé, no te preocupes, te llevaré al mejor orgasmo de tu vida —comentó e inmediatamente una de las manos de Even se posó en la boca de Isak—. Silencio.

Isak intentó hablar pero no pudo, eso era lo que quería lograr el mayor. Volvió a golpear una vez muy lentamente su próstata y se detuvo, se retiró un poco y volvió a golpearla, Isak comenzó a babear en la mano de Even mientras este hacía el recorrido y se mordía los labios. Habían acordado no decir los nombres en el video, pero si se le escapaba a alguno de los dos —como lo había hecho hace unos minutos cuando Even lo estaba follando tan duro— el mayor lo quitaría o lo enmudecería para evitar que saliera a la luz identidades, aunque estaban ambos con cara descubierta, pero la pornografía amateur se venía en los bajos suburbios y era poco común que gente conocida la consumiera.

Nuevamente volvió a las estocadas profundas e Isak comenzó a enrojecer por la falta de aire y lo caliente que se sentía. Even tomó con su otra mano el pene de Isak y comenzó a frotarlo y masturbarlo mientras golpeaba más y más fuerte, al menos llevaban una hora follando así, no podían acabar porque cada vez que se sentía arriba, Even paraba y se tranquilizaba unos minutos para luego seguir. Entonces pasó.

Isak llegó con toda su descarga en la mano de Even y este a su vez lo hizo dentro de Isak, desmayándose prácticamente encima del cuerpo. Este es el mejor sexo de la vida. Isak tal vez nunca vuelva a tener algo así en su puta existencia y tenía que disfrutarlo a pleno.

—¡No, no la retires! —dijo con su último estivo de aire. Even sonrió en el hombro de Isak y se mantuvo allí un tiempo más.

++++

Even colocó todos los billetes uno encima del otro en la mesa y miró a Isak para que este también los contara, pero el muchacho no lo necesitó. Tomó el dinero y se levantó de la silla con el cojín mullido, aun le dolía el culo como la puta madre y deseaba llegar a casa para ponerse hielo en el trasero o algo, Even había sido demasiado rudo con él, pero cuando contó el dinero no le importó mucho. Todo tiene su precio. Además había visto un poco del video inédito de Even y realmente quedó bastante bien, no parecía profesional claramente, sus gemidos eran muy fuertes para alguien que realmente trabajara en la industria, pero eso lo hacía más excitante.  
Cuando caminaron por el pasillo, Isak se quedó detenido mirando una foto de Even con una chica rubia en un paisaje nevado.

—¿Tu novia que piensa de esto?

—A ella no le molesta —comentó Even, que no sabía si era porque acababa de tener sexo o porque estaba muy caliente, pero se veía increíblemente ardiente, mejor de lo que estaba antes con sus cabellos ordenado—. Me dijo que si quería hacer esta mierda que me consiga a alguien y le pague por ello. Tomé su palabra.

—¿Por qué con un chico? —cuestionó nuevamente Isak.

—Bueno, también busqué por Tinder, pero las mujeres son más reacias a aceptar este tipo de propuestas.

—¿No recibiste ni un mensaje de alguien? —preguntó, Even afirmó.

—De hombres sí, pero ninguno se acataba al perfil que buscaba. Algunos eran muy barbones o incluso peludos, no quería que fuera poco estético el video, no quería un oso, quería un chico joven y bello —Even se mordió el labio y tomó a Isak de la barbilla—. Y luego me llegó tu mensaje, vi tus fotos y no pude decir que no. Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Isak.

Isak tragó duro, afirmó con la cabeza y se intentó girar, pero Even lo detuvo y le besó la boca como último momento de intimidad. Durante el sexo, Even jamás le había besado los labios en ningún momento, pero ahora, luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, Even se pudo dar ese lujo de meterle la lengua en la garganta tan rápido que Isak no se dio cuenta cuando terminó de hacerlo.

—Nos vemos, Isak Valtersen. Y si te dedicas a la industria del porno, llámame —guiñó el ojo o al menos lo intentó antes de despedirse.

Isak no pudo evitar enrojecerse. Pero luego abrió sus ojos y volvió a repetir la frase que Even le había dicho.

_" Nos vemos, **Isak Valtersen**. Y si te dedicas a la industria del porno, llámame"_

¿Cómo sabía que se llamaba Valtersen de apellido?

+++++

—No bufas —indicó Terje—. Sabes que es una fiesta con la familia.

—Ella ni siquiera es mi familia, papá —indicó Isak señalando la casa donde se dirigían, iban a la fiesta de compromiso de su padre con la novia y no quería realmente estar ahí.

—Será tu familia en un par de meses, así que compórtate —comentó y tocó el timbre de la enorme mansión. Isak se acomodó la camisa, odiaba vestirse tan elegante, también arregló un poco su cabello—. Ella tiene que ver que mi hijo no es un sociópata.

—Como si alguna vez te importara eso —susurró.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasaran, Isak entró con su padre e inmediatamente vieron a la mujer con una copa y un vestido blanco elegante. La novia de su padre era hermosa, siempre lo había sido e Isak estaba celoso porque lucía incluso más joven y vivaz que su propia madre. Terje sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla, Isak también sonrió.

—Que bueno que estás aquí, Isak —indicó ella con una sonrisa maternal—. Pensaba que no vendrías, le estuve contando a mi hijo todo el tiempo que quería que vinieras.

—Sí, bueno, aquí estoy —alzó los hombros.

—Bueno, déjame te presento —Ella tomó la mano de Isak y caminó hacia donde una pareja estaba tomando algo y comiendo, él solo podía ver la espalda de ambos, era una chica de cabellera corta y un muchacho con una cola de caballo corta extrañamente familiar—. Hijo, aquí está Isak —dijo la mujer, el muchacho se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa—. Even, Isak, Isak, Even —Isak quedó de piedra al ver que el chico con el que había tenido sexo el día anterior estaba parado con una copa de vino en su mano.

—Soy Sonja —dijo la chica amablemente dándole la mano, pero Isak no puede reaccionar, no puede ser que _ese_ Even y _este_ Even sean la misma persona.

—Bueno, dejémoslo solos para que empiecen a socializar los futuros hermanos —Sonja no comprendió, pero Sigrid le hizo una señal para que se alejen y dejar a los chicos solos.

—Pero ¿qué mierda? ¿En serio? —Even sonrió—. ¿Sabías mi apellido porque tu madre está por casarse con mi padre? —preguntó conmocionado.

—Mi madre no paraba de hablar de ti, claramente. Incluso me mostró fotos de las últimas vacaciones que tuvieron —alzó los hombros.

—¿¡Sabías que me convertiría en tu hermano y no me dijiste nada cuando aparecí en tu puerta para hacer el puto video!?

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si te decía que sería tu hermanastro? —preguntó Even, arqueando la ceja.

—Pues....me hubiera ido, claramente —dijo Isak como obviedad.

—Nunca te comenté por qué hice el video ¿verdad? —preguntó Even—. En realidad, mi morbo era el incesto, no el video porno, eso fue un regalo realmente.

—¿Y me pagaste por tener sexo conmigo y no con otros porque estamos a unos meses de ser hermanos?

—Algo así.

—¡Vete a la mierda Even! ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tus malditos morbos de mierda! —exclamó dándose la vuelta.

—No puedes huir porque ya seremos parientes en unos meses, nos veremos en todas las navidades —Isak no quiso escucharlo porque tenía razón.

O tal vez porque en el fondo, Isak no estaba arrepentido de haberse enrollado con su hermanastro.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que el final es una mierda, pero ¡No me juzguen! Tal vez en algún momento haga una continuación.


End file.
